


Wishful Thinking

by penguinkool



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hogwarts!au, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinkool/pseuds/penguinkool
Summary: Virgil goes for a walk at night in the Hogwarts grounds.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I thought I'd just upload this thing I wrote a while ago. You can also find it and me on Tumblr: penguinkool  
> Feel free to say hi! I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Warning:  
> A brief mention of death? Like not explicitly or outright, but its hinted at. I thought I’d just put that here just in case. I think that’s it? Feel free to tell me if you think of any or find any that I missed!

The night air was quiet and still as he sneaked out of the castle. He would never get over the tranquility of walking through the Hogwarts grounds at night where nobody could be seen or heard. Only the sounds of the night as it embraced you. It held its own kind of magic. One that was truly different to the one he was taught. Virgil looked up at the sky, letting his purple bangs fall into his face as he did so. It was so peaceful at night. If only it could be like this throughout the day, too.

As he trekked over to the Quidditch pitch, he zipped up his hoodie before snuggling deeper into its warmth and burying his hands back into his pockets.

Walking through the grounds at night was one of Virgil’s favourite past times, especially after a rough day. It also helped that he was so easily able to stay hidden. It made sneaking out after curfew so much easier. He was, once again, thankful for the fact that the Hufflepuff common room was on the ground floor, not in one of those towers or in the cold dungeons like the other houses. He sighed, looking at the black lake shimmering in the starlight as he passed it. He stopped briefly, to look through his bangs at his reflection in its moonlit surface. His own dark brown eyes staring back at him as he took in what he saw. A small, hunched frame, buried in a handmade hoodie that was too big for him. The purple patches he had sewn on contrasted the dark colours of the rest of his attire, not that he minded. His face looked soft and delicate, almost like a kitten as his brother said, but this was contrasted by the use of his dark eye makeup. His brooding form often kept people away from him, which he was mostly glad about. But still, at times, he wished it weren’t that way. That people didn’t deem him unapproachable.

He thought about that boisterous, loud and obixnious Gryffindor, how he seemed so comfortable within his own skin. How he always seemed to be in the centre of attention, as he did a dramatic retelling of some story that he’d probably told ten times before, but he still had everyone sitting on the edge of their seats with every word he uttered. How he’d laugh with his best friend, who was just as loud as him whilst taking his friend’s sunglasses that he wore everywhere for some reason and put them on his own face, talking brightly with him as he did so. How despite their houses rivalry, they stood by each other no matter what.

He thought about the bookish Ravenclaw whom he always saw in the library reading a new book each day, it seemed. How although he was more subdued and quiet than the Gryffindor, people still seemed to like and respect him. How despite this quietness, he always seemed to be the first to make his voice heard when he didn’t agree with something. How quick he was to raise his hand and correct the teacher on their mistakes which could often lead to a lighthearted debate, especially if the Gryffindor was involved. How he kindly helped Patton when he needed it. How patient he was with him, despite the jokes that seemed to make him exasparated and leave him in pain. How despite them, he didn’t give up on Patton.

Then, he thought about his brother, Patton. How everyone loved him, no matter what house they were from. How kind he is, how he would help anyone in the blink of an eye if they needed him. How he’d often crack jokes that would either leave people face palming and groaning in pain, or grinning. How he’d often put others above himself without a second thought, just to help them. If any first years needed help getting around the castle, he was always willing to help and the first years found comfort in him. How he’d adopt all the first years as his own, especially when they were homesick. How making people smile seemed natual to him. How he’d gush about that Ravenclaw for hours to Virgil, before finally he approached him shyly one day, and the Ravenclaw was blushing, as Patton had asked him to Hogsmeade. How that was the first of many dates to come and how gentle, loving and sweet they were together. How they seemed to be made for each other, and everyone seemed to think so.

Virgil sighed, blinking at his reflection before continuing on his way to the pitch. It amazed him how different he and his brother were, if he was to be completely honest. They were so different, Patton with his joyfulness and his never-ending sunny smiles, and Virgil with his endless worrying and his hiding behind a snarky exterior, shielding himself from others. They were just so different. People were often surprised when finding out that they were brothers, and he didn’t blame them.

But he was so glad that he had him, and even more so that they were in the same house. Virgil still wasn’t quite sure why the sorting hat had decided to put him in Hufflepuff, but he wasn’t about to complain. He doesn’t know how he’d cope without his brother.

Virgil stumbled over a loose pebble on the ground, and silently cursed, kicking it swiftly to the side. As he looked up, he saw he was already at the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. He entered it, and walked over to his favourite clump of grass, throwing himself down onto it in a pile. As he rolled over, he spread his arms out beside him and gripped the grass, staring up at the stars. As he looked up at those glittering orbs in the sky, he found the two brightest ones sitting side by side and couldn’t help the bittersweet smile that made its way onto his face. He looked at them, shimmering brightly next to each other in harmony and couldn’t help but wonder if his parents were still around, if they’d be proud of who he’d become. Uncle Thomas always said that they would be, but he wasn’t so sure.

He sighed. Even though he was in the middle of the field, with those words of his fellow students whispering in his ears, thinking of the boisterous laughs of those two friends in the rival houses, of the friendly bickering between the debates, and the soft smiles and loving looks sent between the couple, matched with his brother’s caring nature, he couldn’t help hoping that one day maybe he could have that too. And that in the end, everything would be alright.


End file.
